spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Rosens
War of the Rosens is the fourth episode of the second series, Time Travellers. It aired on October 26th, 2015. Plot A war has broken out on Michael and his cousin Older Rosen against their foods, chocolate cake and plums. As SpongeBob is on a job with the Doctor, he needs to infiltrate inside to find a object that can heal/revive people from near-death. But who is it for and why does SpongeBob need it? Transcript Note: The episode was originally published on the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki before being rewritten for Fanfiction.net, this transcript is the Fanfiction.net version. The episode begins as the crew are rushing around in the Tardis, trying to find the right the equipment to go towards the first-aid room. "How is she doing now?" SpongeBob asks the Doctor. "She's losing it by the minute. She's around 32% in her lifespan as she is." The Doctor tells him. "But I know that she won't die completely. You people "regenerate" or what ever you call it." SpongeBob mentions. "I forgot to tell you. Time Lords can also die during regeneration and Lilly here has a likely chance of it." The Doctor explains. "Okay, she has a 78% of her dying?" SpongeBob asks him. "More of a 30 percent chance, if we're lucky." The Doctor reveals to him as the Tardis jolts and thuds. "Where is this new place we have landed?" SpongeBob asks him. "I don't know, but it should have the antidote. I think." The Doctor says as he opens the doors to a messed up version of Hackney Downs. "Or rushed memories of a battlefield." The credits start as it ends with a book opening with our guest star episode reading it. "Our story begins as sparks of a battle began over myself and my cousin, named Older Rosen over chocolate cake and plums, both of our favorite treats and foods and then a war broke out because of it and then a man came and he changed it all for the better..." The picture of the Doctor looking in around the street turns real as real events move forward. "Hackney Downs. That's what this place is, or should be." The Doctor says as a solider who looks like Michael Rosen rushes by them. "Get down civilians!" The solider orders as a bomb lands near them before he grabs the two of them and holds them before the bomb explodes near them and covers the Tardis. Lilithena inside can feel the explosion as her life force depletes to 29%. The Doctor roars at the Tardis being covered in dust. "You have to bring me back to the box!" The Doctor shouts as he runs from the solider back to the Tardis as the Doctor closes the doors and locks them. "Sir, you have 10 seconds to exit the police box!" The soldier orders the Doctor as the Doctor lets the Tardis travel through space and time. "Still, I have one civilian to take to Chancellor Rosen." "Whom?" SpongeBob asks as he is brought into a fancy looking living room that has the chancellor in. "Stand to attention, son!" The soldier asks SpongeBob as he stands up. "Who is this?" Chancellor Michael Rosen asks the soldier. "He was with a man in a pinstripe suit in the streets as a bomb had landed in the streets, the other man ran back to "his" police telephone box and dispersed but this person was left here for me to give to you, sir." The soldier explains. "You, what is your name?" Michael asks of SpongeBob's identity is. "John Smith, sir!" SpongeBob lies as he gets slapped by Michael. "That name is a dummy name, it has been used by a number of people. Say it correctly." Michael tells him. "SpongeBob SquarePants, sir. I have my credentials in my hand." SpongeBob says as he gives the physic paper to Michael as he agrees on the writing that SpongeBob has given him on the paper. "Thank you. You may leave to anywhere in the barracks, inspector." Michael explains as SpongeBob nods yes as he leaves to a room with cubicles inside, SpongeBob sits on it as he calls the Tardis route number as the Doctor answers it. "Hello." The Doctor greets himself. "Alright, Doctor?" SpongeBob asks him. "You took the psychic paper, didn't you?" The Doctor asks him. "Well, I needed it. I nearly got myself killed using your name." SpongeBob tells the Doctor. "You told them that you were the Doctor?" The Doctor asks if SpongeBob used the name of 'the Doctor.' "Then I would be executed as an easier target if I called myself 'the Doctor'. I told them I was 'John Smith' and they required my real name and I used the psychic paper to lie through a job as their 'inspector'. But can't you let me do something?" SpongeBob explains. "With a dying person on my hands?" The Doctor asks him. "It's either one or a whole army. Plus, you may get the antidote." SpongeBob says as the Doctor waits for a second. "It's for her." He tells himself in his mind. "Do it." SpongeBob stops the call as he rushes back to Michael. "Chancellor!" SpongeBob shouts at Michael. "Yes, Inspector SquarePants. What is it?" Michael asks SpongeBob. "Do you know of the location of the Eternal Plums?" SpongeBob asks him. "Yes, you may come with me." Michael says to him as SpongeBob follows to the basement level of the house. "This is where the Eternal Plums lie. I've kept it for two decades once I originally found the thing. It is my prize possession. Now, why do you want to know about where it lies?" SpongeBob, whilst going down the stairs was texting the Doctor about the location as the wind picks up. "Has the soldiers left the back door open again?" Michael asks. "No, but a friend of mine needs the juice to revive his some what sort of girlfriend from a infection that she got from a werewolf in 1850. And his name is the Doctor." SpongeBob explains as the Tardis arrives at the scene and the Doctor arrives out of the box. "Well done, SpongeBob. Now, sir. Is it alright that I use the juices?" The Doctor asks Michael. "Yes, Sir Doctor. You may." Michael agrees as the Doctor holds a tube to catch the juices as the Doctor and SpongeBob turn around to go back in, he coughs to interrupt them. "But sir, how do I win this war?" "With the right words and the right sentences all together." The Doctor reveals. "Thank you." Michael thanks them as SpongeBob goes back inside and the Doctor gives a salute with a face of dismiss. He goes back inside as the Tardis leaves the basement and a soldier comes downstairs. "What was that sir?" The soldier asks what the noise was. "My guardian, returning to the heaven." Michael tells the solider. "And the Doctor led me to a speech that I thought was the best written part of literature that I have spoken from. This was all thanks to the Doctor who made this a very different place." The Doctor and SpongeBob rushes all to the sick-bay as Lilithena has only 9% of her life remaining. "Let her drink it." SpongeBob tells the Doctor as he opens her mouth and lets her drink from the tube. She then stops for five seconds and then revives. "You okay?" The Doctor asks her. "I've only just started." Lilithena says as her hands start to glow. "Oh, and I've only just started to get to grips with this incarnation. But so, here I come again!" She starts to scream and burn through her regeneration as she turns a little less older and more younger as she then breathes through her fourth incarnation. She looks 17, has black slick hair with rigorous looks. "Oh yes, this my style. FINALLY! How long I have waited for something like this to happen and finally, it turns up like this!" Lilithena comments as the episode ends on the surprised looks of the Doctor and SpongeBob reacting to the regeneration. Category:Doctor Who Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:Time Travellers Category:Time Travellers episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Crossover Series